Hypothétique
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, GustavGeorg, POV Gus] Des pensées qui vagabondent lors d'une interview et au cours des années, confortablement caché dans l'ombre, même en pleine lumière.


C'est dingue d'être une rock star et de s'emmerder autant…oh, pardon, je ne suis pas une rock star. Ce sont Bill et Tom, les rock stars.

C'est dingue les questions qu'ils posent aux jumeaux. Et qu'ils ne nous posent pas à nous. Bon, après, c'est pas comme si les filles qui achètent le dernier Bravo ou Starclub s'intéressaient à nous. N'empêche que ça les surprendrait d'apprendre les réponses de certaines questions.

Tiens, c'est le moment des « quand, pour la première et la dernière fois ? »…

« Quand a eu lieu ton premier baiser ? ».

Ça ne vous intéresse pas, mesdemoiselles, mais mon premier baiser, c'était il y a près de 7 ans, dans une chambre étroite, dans une maison, dans un petit village allemand. « Pour essayer ». Mes mains posées sur mes cuisses, tordant mes doigts.

J'écoute les questions d'une oreille distraite.

« Quand a eu lieu ta première fois ? »

Ils ne savent poser que des questions de cul dans ces interviews pour midinettes pré-pubères en chaleur…mais j'essaie quand même de me souvenir.  
Ma première fois, c'était dans la même chambre, 4 ans après mon premier baiser, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible même si la maison était vide, avec des larmes froides dans les yeux, le regard rivé sur les posters de batteurs et de groupes, par-dessus l'épaule du garçon au-dessus de moi, ses cheveux commençant à devenir trop longs effleurant parfois ma joue.

…tiens, à force de réfléchir, j'ai loupé des questions. Prenons en route…

« Quand as-tu vécu ta première histoire d'amour ? »

Ils remontent dans le temps ou ils estiment que le sexe et l'amour ne vont pas ensemble ?  
Enfin…je vous renvoie à la première question.  
C'est toujours la même personne, d'ailleurs.  
Quoi ? Ouais, c'est niais, et alors ?

Je saute des questions, je saute des questions…

« Quand a eu lieu ton dernier baiser ? »

Je ne les écoute pas mais je vois les jumeaux sourire. Et Bill, cachant son bras gauche comme habituellement ces derniers temps, effleure du bout des doigts le bas du dos de Tom.  
Nous sommes derrière eux, mais je ne tenterai pas de gestes comme ça. Parce que ce n'est pas notre genre.

Notre –oui, je dis notre, vous avez compris maintenant non ? Notre dernier baiser, c'était ce matin, avant de sortir de sa chambre d'hotel. On s'est détachés au bout d'un moment, les respirations calmes, apaisés, et j'allais dire quelque chose quand il a baissé ma casquette sur mes yeux avant de partir en riant. Je l'ai arrachée de mon crâne avant de courir après lui –il n'avait pas passé la porte de la chambre, et il m'a attiré à lui et embrassé, encore.

Il est très tactile. Très prévisible. Très gentil, aussi, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Et très doux…  
Ahem bref. Question ?

« Quand a eu lieu ta dernière histoire d'amour ? »

Vous avez déjà eu votre réponse.  
Je n'ai rien de plus à dire. De toute façon, qui voudrait savoir ça, hein ?

Je dis au revoir mollement à la sois-disant journaliste qui a fini son sois-disant boulot.

Marcher-monter dans la voiture-rouler-sortir de la voiture-signer-signer-signer-marcher-rentrer dans l'hotel.  
Ascenseur, couloir, chambre. Lit.

_"Et quand aura lieu votre prochain baiser ?"_

Là, tout de suite, maintenant. Dans une chambre 4 étoiles, en train de tomber sur le couvre-lit brodé, la chute causant un fou rire bien vite étouffé par les soupirs et d'autres baisers.

Nous avons la chance, quelque part, que personne ne fouille notre passé. Il y aurait bien des choses à dire sur les photomatons en duo, sur les cartes postales avec un « je t'aime » effacé puis réécrit, sur la latte cassée d'un lit trop petit pour deux. Nos proches pourraient en dire beaucoup sur les deux loseurs du conservatoire de Magdeburg.

Ouais. C'est la première fois que le fait de n'intéresser personne nous est utile. Je m'en rends compte, furtivement, avant de me laisser submerger de caresses, les mains calleuses ôtant mes vêtements, les longs cheveux châtains frôlant mon torse…ouais, nous avons de la chance.

J'ai de la chance.

Je vais vous laisser, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tant d'autres choses à faire, de toute façon.  
Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Il m'aime et ne le dit pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je le sais. Je l'aime, et je ne le dis pas, ou si rarement.

Ça ne vous intéresse pas, mais l'homme que j'aime s'appelle Georg Listing. 


End file.
